1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved planter (a.k.a. flower pot) and a method for forming the planter, and more particularly to a three-layered planter having an outer layer of polyurethane, a central fiberglass layer, and an inner resin layer.
2. Background Information
Planters are common objects typically used for holding plants and the like for decorative reasons or other purposes. However, planters are often characterized by heavy weights and a fragile structure, making them both difficult and potentially dangerous to move. Further, formations of planters are generally made in a static mold, increasing the possibility of uneven dispersion of strength support across the planter.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved method of forming a planter.
There is a further need for a method of forming a planter having an outer layer of polyurethane, a central fiberglass layer, and an inner resin layer.
There is a further need for a planter having an outer layer of polyurethane, a central fiberglass layer, and an inner resin layer.